It's Totally Random
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Tomoyo wants to do something in the randomest moment. [Eriol x Tomoyo] ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Title: It's Totally Random

A/N: Once again, I was bored so I did this. Hope you will enjoy this! Though you probably won't due to my bad writing skills...

Summary: Tomoyo wants to do something in the randomest moment.

* * *

They had rented a movie and were actually watching it in their bed room. But the ivory-haired girl had suggested something by silently smoothing her legs against the blue-haired man. 

Now that they had started, the television was switched off by Tomoyo even without her knowing. Her lips traced Eriol's neckline and she moved higher, gently caressing his chin with her lips and her tongue. Eriol groaned with immense pressure as he felt her nipples bouncing on his chest through her translucent night gown from above. Needless to say, Tomoyo wasn't wearing any bra as her firm breasts seemed unrestrained despite of the size.

His hands lowered, snaking under Tomoyo's flimsy night gown and patted her opening lightly through the panties with random fingers. The girl on top of him shivered slightly and her lips traced to his ear, nipping his earlobe lightly. She suddenly felt her panties parted slightly and three fingers inviting themselves inside her. Eriol moved his fingers in such a rhythm that Tomoyo followed it at her lower region, rocking according to the rhythm.

Deliberately, Tomoyo moaned softly in Eriol's ear, hoping to arouse him further. As his fingers left and entered her opening in a faster speed, Tomoyo moaned louder and louder, her nipples bouncing on Eriol's chest. Couldn't resist any longer, Tomoyo pulled out his shirt and threw her head back momentarily with another moan. Her pants became louder as Eriol patronized her opening quickly and she ducked her head and nipped his nipples in ecstasy.

Her soft licks and nips on his nipples sent Eriol groaning and he could feel the intense restriction in his shorts. His fingers went deeper into Tomoyo and scrap her soft tissues gently. With a soft sexual scream from Tomoyo as she raised her head slightly, Eriol extracted his fingers and brought it to Tomoyo's face. "Lick." Eriol said and Tomoyo obediently devour his wet fingers with pleasure, licking every moisture there is on them.

Suddenly, with a swift motion, Tomoyo felt herself being rolled and then, she saw that the blue-haired man was on top of her. Before she could protest the arrangement, Eriol unbuttoned her night gown swiftly and had already started for her breasts. With a final viewing of her huge mounds, Eriol massaged both gently and softly, earning moans from the ivory-haired girl beneath him. Then, he lowered his head, devouring her breasts with whatever he could cover with his warm mouth while he continued his massage on the other breasts.

Tomoyo could feel her breast being sucked hard and her nipples being flicked with his tongue. She was feeling so horny that she lowered a hand between her legs, hoping to diminish the strange but wonderful feeling there. However, Eriol caught her hand in time and with his hands, he held her arms and pinned them on the bed. "Eriol-kun…" She moaned and felt unbearable at the heavy feeling at her lower region. It increased when she felt the other breast being sucked instead of the first one. The nips were harder and the soft sucking grew more violent as seconds passed and Tomoyo's moans weren't helping.

"Oh God." Tomoyo moaned as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Then, she felt him stopped and she looked up, locking eyes with the blue-haired man facing her. He smiled and they engaged in a deep kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths joyfully. Just then, Tomoyo realized that there was something hard pressing onto her and she grinned slyly at how he had set a new record. She pushed Eriol away slightly and pressed him on the bed.

The blue-haired man frowned in confusion but his doubts were cleared when she laid on him, her face between his legs. Tomoyo pulled down his shorts and boxers, revealing a tempting and huge cock. Her face smiled in delight and she placed her hands on the long member, stroking it hard as she start to lick the soft head slowly. She could feel Eriol tingling beneath her and licked it longer and more, praising herself inwardly.

Eriol could feel his cock being played over and over again in Tomoyo's mouth and hands. He groaned and pulled out her panties. Feeling that the soft fabric was wet with her liquids, he smirked, putting his face in from of her wet pussy and slowly licked the juices around her opening. The slow movement made Tomoyo more eager and hornier as his cock was being sucked more violently and the strokes were harder. Eriol licked continuously and when it was all finished, he opened her legs wider and slid in his tongue.

Tomoyo shuddered at the contact. She knew that Eriol had placed his tongue inside her and was not dancing eagerly inside her. She could hardly contain herself any longer so with another few seconds of sucking on his balls, she rises up and face Eriol. "Please, Eriol-kun." Her eyes locked affectionately with her lover's. Eriol only smiled and whispered in her ear, "Not yet, Tomoyo." His lips rippled on the girl's neck and he sucked where she moaned the loudest.

Tomoyo instinctively reached for her lower region but Eriol stopped her. "Desperate, Tomoyo?" The girl beneath him could only moan for his acceptance but Eriol tried hard to resist it and sank his teeth gently on her sensitive spot of her neck. The truth was, he also needed Tomoyo and his hard member was the proof of that. However, he wanted to tease the ivory-haired girl some more before getting to the next best thing.

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo panted his name pleadingly, her hands still restrained by Eriol. She needed him right that instant but her will failed her and Eriol's "unwillingness" made her more eager. Tomoyo suddenly felt a three fingers striding into her opening, leaving as quickly and returning away with more force. It made her only wetter and her want increased.

After only another few short minutes, Tomoyo began to pant more and more in between moans, her minty breath blowing onto Eriol's neck in return and he could feel it. He saw that her neckline was now all peppered with hickeys and he extract his fingers, placing them in front of Tomoyo's face, whose tongue licked them obediently. Eriol looked lovingly at Tomoyo, lips pressed hard on hers as their tongues danced ferociously around each other's.

Suddenly, Tomoyo felt a surge of relief and pleasure. She realized that Eriol had already thrust into her and her own loud moans only took her a few moments to register that they belonged to her. After so much time of teasing, the tension was relieved as their bodies rocked with rhythm alongside with each other's. Eriol opened up her legs wider and the sight of her magnificent body drove him almost crazy as he pushed himself faster and faster, pumping all his energy into it.

Tomoyo was moaning every second. The great feeling was almost too hard to contain after so much of teasing. Her liquids flowed every time Eriol plunged himself in and the lubrication allowed total enjoyment. She started to massage her breasts and even though it was inferior to Eriol's, it gave her extra pleasure and it gave Eriol extra credit.

Eriol's thrusts became harder and faster and the sight of Tomoyo playing with herself aroused him even more. He laid on her while pumping himself inside of her and his arms began to accompany Tomoyo's in massaging her breasts. His lips pressed onto Tomoyo's once more and their lips fought a great battle. The combination of three intense and loving actions made them groan and moan louder until their sounds of love filled the room. The tiny droplets of moisture were visible as their beats of perspiration mixed.

"Eriol-kun, I…" Tomoyo started but she stopped with a sudden scream. Eriol joined her at the same time and they knew that the orgasm had come. They could feel their liquids bursting from their private organs and glands, mixing with each other's warm and comforting liquids.

With a tired body, Eriol collapse literally on Tomoyo. "Sorry, Tomoyo," Eriol apologized in between pants. "I'm too tired to get off."

"It's okay, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said with a smile and felt a pair of lips on her forehead.

"It's the best we did so far, isn't it?" Eriol said audibly, tenderly kissing the ivory-haired girl's forehead over and over again.

"Yep." Tomoyo said, her hands touched his cheeks and they brought his face into her view. "It was the best."

* * *

A/N: I just realized that this one-shot wasn't as nice as I thought it would be. But oh well! 


End file.
